1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disposable waste containment unit to be placed in a receiving vessel for human wastes.
More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable bag of a size to fit in a receiving vessel such as a toilet training unit or a bedpan for collection of liquid and solid waste to eliminate the need for cleaning the receiving vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable toilet training units by toddlers or of bedpans by patients or those who are bedridden requires that parents or other caretakers must clean the toilet training units or bedpans after they are used by the toddlers or patients. This is an unpleasant and time-consuming task, and may also aid in the spread of disease.
Although there are many different shapes and designs of toilet seats, children's "potty chairs," training chairs, and commodes that are plastic or portable, they do not solve the problem of containing the waste products and allowing easy, neat and sanitary disposal of the waste products.
Toilet seat guards to protect the seat or surrounding area from being soiled have been developed but do not contain the waste itself. For example, a guard for a children's toilet seat is disclosed by De Puy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,774). The guard is comprised of a multiply lobed flexible piece. It is placed at the front open span of a toilet seat to protect the area beneath the opening and is attached to the seat by means of attaching lugs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disposable waste containment unit for insertion in or use in place of standard toilet training pots for toddlers. There is also a need for a disposable waste containment unit to be placed in the bottom of bed pans to relieve the burden of caring for bedridden persons.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable waste containment unit for toddlers that can eliminate the need for cleaning the training pot in toilet training units.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training unit for toddlers that can be used as a plastic cover to line pots for toddlers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training unit for toddlers that can be used as a stand-alone unit without the need for a pot.
It is another object of the invention to provide a disposable waste containment unit that may be placed in bedpans for easy disposal of the wastes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.